Many products are shipped in containers that can be used to dispense the product when it reaches a point of sale. Exemplary of such containers are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,896,646 and 1,966,676.
The dispensing container disclosed in the '646 patent comprises a display box and separate partition members inserted into the box to define a plurality of compartments in which articles to be dispensed are stacked. Dispensing openings are provided in the front of the box at the base of the compartments for withdrawing articles from the bottom of the respective stacks. These openings have the same width as the width of the compartments. Window openings are also provided in the front of the box, through with the articles supported in the stacks can be viewed, and these openings are of less width than the compartments. The box is held assembled by glue panels, and the partition inserts are secured by interfitting tabs and slots on the inserts and box. A display panel extension on the top of the front wall of the box can be raised for display at the point of sale, or for shipping can be folded flat against the lid that closes the top of the box. The box and partition members are adapted to be shipped in a flattened condition and opened up and loaded with merchandise by the retailer. In a modification, a slight lip on the front wall extends up into the bottom of the dispensing opening to keep a bottom article from protruding through the opening or coming out entirely when not intended. However, because the width of the dispensing openings is the same as the width of the compartments, it is possible that when a bottom article is withdrawn through the opening a next adjacent article may also be inadvertently withdrawn.
The dispensing container disclosed in the '676 patent comprises a display box housing and separate cartridge members inserted into the box for holding merchandise and dispensing it through openings in the front of the box. The housing is adapted to receive two cartridges, each forming two compartments for stacking merchandise. A separate shelf unit is assembled to the bottom of the box for receiving the merchandise as it is dispensed through the openings. Adhesive is used to hold the dispensing container assembled. The container is particularly adapted for holding and dispensing canned goods, including different kinds of canned goods in the different compartments. The dispensing openings at the bottoms of the compartments appear to be of the same width as the compartments, whereby the lowermost article in a stack can move through the opening and onto the shelf.
It would be desirable to have a dispensing container for shipping merchandise and displaying it at a point of sale, wherein the container has at least one merchandise compartment with a dispensing opening at the bottom and means for preventing unintentional discharge or displacement of articles from the compartment, both during shipment and handling and while in use at the point of display and sale.
It would also be desirable to have a dispensing container that is held assembled by interfitting tabs and slots, whereby the use of adhesive is not necessary.
It would further be desirable to have a dispensing container that comprises a display box having at least one separate partition insert therein dividing the interior of the box into a plurality of stacking compartments, wherein the box and insert are each held assembled and are held assembled to each other by interfitting tabs and slots.
Another desirable feature would be to have a dispensing container that comprises a box having at least one compartment therein for stacking articles of merchandise, with a dispensing opening at the bottom for dispensing articles of merchandise, and a yieldable panel at the top for preventing loss of articles through the top of the compartment during shipping and handling, but enabling articles to be placed in the compartment through the top, with the panel yielding to guide the article into proper orientation as it falls into the compartment.
Yet another desirable feature would be to have a dispensing container with a lid or top cover that can be converted into an upstanding display panel by the simple act of opening the lid, folding it in half about a break line, and reinserting the lid flap into the container.